


Об уместности подарков

by Kitahara



Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [13]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Transgender
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: пре-канон о прекрасном агенте Брайсоне и его нелегкой гендерной самоидентификации.На день "мелких деталей" в рамках 30-дневниного текстового моба.
Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653859





	Об уместности подарков

– Сапфиры? – томно интересуется хастлер, проводя красным коготком от подбородка к уху Дениз. – Дорогая ты штучка.  
– Топазы, – «она» улыбается и слегка дотрагивается до правой сережки. – Подарок одного важного человека.  
Мальчик-проститука понимающе произносит "О!" и зачем-то щелкает пальцами.  
– Важные люди всегда делают подарки эконом-класса, – кисло замечает он. – Дорого внимание, не так ли?  
Дениз считает, что не так, по крайней мере, не в этом случае, но решает оставить реплику без ответа.  
– Итак, Мерилин, – «она» склоняет голову, чтобы длинные волосы парика мягко обрамляли лицо. – Ты приведешь меня к важному человеку, не так ли?  
Мерилин часто хлопает накладными ресницами в знак согласия.  
Две недели слежки за чертовым дилером-трансвеститом, вынужденное переодевание в женщину. Не слишком удобно носить каблуки, если у тебя нога сорок третьего размера, но Дениз уже «привыкла». «Ей» даже нравится, пожалуй. Может быть, после задания «она» продолжит переодеваться и говорить о себе в женском роде, «она» уже «думала» об этом... но сейчас это чертовски лишние мысли.  
У идущей впереди Мерилин узкая мальчишеская задница, затянутая в короткую юбку. Совершенно не возбуждающее зрелище, но кому-то же, наверное, нравится. Хорошо, что Мерилин не интересуется магией камней, только их стоимостью, думает Дениз, машинально поправляя сережки. И черт бы побрал шефа с его увлечением эзотерикой. Топаз – талисман криминалистов и тайных агентов, Деннис, возьми их, Деннис, все равно тебе нужна какая-нибудь бижутерия...  
При Дениз нет ни жетона, ни оружия – в сумочке только косметика и некоторая сумма наличными; в непредвиденной ситуации... черт, а ведь даже от случайных хулиганов в темном переулке нечем будет отбиться. Зато на живот Дениз наклеен радиопередатчик. Напарник следит за их с Мерилин перемещениями от выхода из клуба. Чертовски рискованно всё это, но никому в голову как-то не пришло плана безопаснее.  
Лучше бы чертовым топазам и правда помочь мне, шеф, думает Дениз, угодив каблуком в выбоину на тротуаре и заляпав чулки грязью, иначе я стану самым смешным трупом тайного агента в истории отдела по борьбе с наркотиками.


End file.
